Laresa (Dark War Universe)
Laresa was a Vo-Matoran and Order of Mata Nui agent in the Dark War Universe. History Early Life Laresa began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Mata Nui robot. Upon its completion she was placed, along with a number of other Vo-Matoran, onto a small, stormy island of the coast of the Northern Continent. She eventually gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Life on Vo-Wahi Laresa helped in the construction of ships on Vo-Wahi, the name eventually given to the island. The ship building industry was essential to her people, along with farming, as the storms constantly surrounding the island made it hard for most vessels to reach them, meaning trade was poor. Only ships specifically designed for such weather could make it through. Eventually, Laresa was made the captain of one such ship and led multiple voyages through the storms to the Northern Continent, where they would attend a monthly market and sell and trade recourses to bring back to their island. Despite their rough life, their wasn't a single inhabitant of Vo-Wahi who would rather live elsewhere, least of all Laresa, who saw every voyage as a challenge. The Great Evacuation Many millennia later, when the Dark War began, Laresa and her people finally left their island to seek refuge in the city of Metru Nui. However, by the time they arrived the Sea Gate was already closed, and Dark Hunter warships were picking of those who were still outside of the city. Using her experience of battling through storms, Laresa turned her ship from the city, to face instead the nearest Dark Hunter vessel. With only four cannons, the Vo-Matoran sailed past the Dark Hunter's ship, firing two shots before moving on to the next ship. They continued to do this, other refugee boats joining in while those who could not fight fled, but the refugee's ships simply didn't have the firepower to take on the Dark Hunter's. With each pass Laresa and her crew managed to land a hit or two on an enemy vessel, but it was only a matter of time before theirs was struck. When attacking a Dark Hunter ship that had already taken several hits, another attacked, its weapons putting several holes in Laresa's ship's hull and breaking the center mast. As her crew abandoned ship, Laresa managed to turn it about to face the oncoming vessel and the two collided, both taking severe damage. The impact knocked Laresa overboard. Luckily, another boat managed to pick her up and the crew took her, and some of her people, to the Northern Continent. TBA Order of Mata Nui TBA The Storm TBA Abilities and Traits TBA Mask and Tools Laresa wears a powerless Faxon which, upon her joining the Order of Mata Nui, was fitted with a heads-up display, night vision and several other functions. They also equipped her with a pair of lightning blades, which could fire non-elemental electrical blasts. Appearances *Fog of War Trivia *Laresa was originally planned to wear a Hau, however MAZEKA changed this to a Faxon after purchasing Toa Mahri Hahli. Category:Dark War Universe Category:Matoran Category:Vo-Matoran